Catabasis
by Madame Fury
Summary: "Because I have promises to keep...and miles to go before I sleep. At least that's what I've been told."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Finding

It had begun when she met an injured monk. He was perched precariously among a rock near the edge of a river. His staff was snapped in two, the longer of the two pieces was clutched in his hand while the second piece lay before her feet. After years in the feudal era Kagome had learned that one could never be too careful among those who appeared innocent or injured. She weighed the pros and cons of calling for Inuyasha but the monk had started to rise before she could come to a decision.

He stumbled and used the remaining portion of his staff to hobble toward Kagome. Kagome stepped back and quickly notched an arrow.

"Please tell me you are the shikon miko" the monk pleaded as he halted his gait.

"Yes but I don't exactly know who you are" Kagome said cautiously lowering her bow.

"I do not have much time left. I have been entrusted with the task of bringing you impertinent information."

Kagome dispersed the energy surrounding her arrow and secured her bow over her shoulder. It was obvious that this monk had tangled with some kind of demon. Claw marks littered his body and his staff had seen better days but why would a monk come to see her, didn't they all have Naraku to worry about? Kagome gathered her energy and used it to observe the monk's aura. It was a rather simple technique that Kaede had managed to teach her and judging by the results she got this monk wouldn't pose any kind of threat.

"Do you know of where we can seek solace from prying ears?" The monk inquired stumbling towards to Kagome.

"As a matter a fact I do, follow me and I'll lead you to the village." Kagome said.

The village was close by and Kagome guessed that the monk would have made it there on his own if it weren't for the demon attack. When they made it to the village Kagome asked a villager to make Kaede aware of their presence. The man ran to the hut to deliver the message. The man must have gotten there quicker than Kagome expected because out ran Kaede to meet their guest. As soon as Kaede spotted the man she bowed lowly.

"What are ye doing child? Ye must bow to this man!" Reprimanded Kaede as she pulled Kagome's arm to try and make her bow.

"What are you talking about Kaede this guy came to see me plus I still don't exactly know who he is!" Kagome retorted. Kaede shook her head in disbelief and began to lead the monk into her home. He pushed aside the flap covering the entrance. Once they were situated and tea was served Kaede choose that moment to divulge the monk's identity.

"Even with those robes I would recognize ye anywhere Daisuke." The Monk chuckled and removed his haori to reveal bright flamboyant expensive silks.

"So I'm guessing you're not a monk?" Kagome murmured as she sipped her tea. She really needed to remember to bring Kaede more sugar, this tea tasted awful.

"No actually, please accept my apologies for deceiving you priestess but I had my reasons. I am being hunted by that dreadful half demon"

"You mean Naraku?" Kagome asked. Daisuke nodded.

"No offense but you don't seem like Naraku's usual targets. Why would he be looking for you?" Daisuke looked offended at Kagome's dismissal and pulled his sleeves to reveal his upper arms. Upon his arms were a series of scars that looked like burn marks. However upon closer inspection the marks resembled a series of kanji. With a wave of his hand the marks began to move and formed a single phrase. Daisuke sipped his tea and placed the cup back on the small table.

"I have come to awaken you Kagome" Daisuke said ominously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Choice

_Disclaimer: Alas I am but a humble squire who does not profit nor owns the creation that is Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome said while avoiding a hit to the head from Kaede's walking stick.

"Ye must show Daisuke respect child. He is no simple human monk." Kaede chided. Daisuke laughed. He had been warned that the miko known as Kagome was not like the other holy men and women he had ever met. However, no matter how difficult the miko proved to be Daisuke planned to succeed with this one.

"This must seem very sudden Kagome-san but I have had knowledge of your presence since that dreadful mistress centipede dragged you down the well in Inuyasha's forest." Daisuke exclaimed. He proceeded to remove a series of random objects from his satchel. He placed the objects in the shape of a triangle across Kaede's table. Kaede's gasp of surprise puzzled Kagome. She didn't see anything particularly special about the wooden egg, pebble, silver ring, or the small hammer that lay across the table.

"Kagome-san you must choose" Daisuke commanded.

"Look I get that you and Kaede know each other from God knows where but I am not choosing a damn thing until I know what exactly is going on!" Kagome yelled. She was tired; years of dealing with the Shikon jewel had begun to weather her down. It started as a small chuckle but soon Daisuke had broken into a full blown bout of laughter.

"When my master sent me here I thought I was going to be dealing with another boring human but you're the complete opposite Kagome-san! However I do believe that I owe you some form of explanation and perhaps an introduction." Daisuke stood and bowed to the occupants of the hut.

"My name as you well know is Daisuke. I do not hail from a village that is here nor is it located in your version of Japan. The reason dear Kaede is familiar with me is because I had the distinct pleasure of coming to seek Kikyo just like I have come to meet with you—

"Wait! Wait! So you're telling me that you've somehow managed to meet Kikyo and me all in the same lifetime?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"I am not susceptible to the laws of time that govern this universe and depending on the object you choose, neither will you" Daisuke murmured. He hoped, no prayed to whatever unseen force that Kagome would be the one he was looking for. There was no room for error this time. His people were getting weary and if he did not come back with what they wanted, his empire would crumble.

"So all I need to do is choose right? There's no supernatural mumbo jumbo attached to this stuff right?" Kagome whispered. Daisuke shrugged. He knew for a fact that there was no way he would be able to predict what would happen next since he had never found his target. Kagome's hand began to hover over the objects, the air in the room thickened and Kagome's aura spiked.

The irises of Kagome's eyes glowed with the eerie resonance of her miko powers. All sense of awareness left her face as Kagome started to carry out a series of actions that would change the outcome of the war she had been trying so diligently to fight. Daisuke breathed in deeply as way to rein in the response his vessel had to Kagome's powers. With rigid movements Kagome emptied out her tea cup and placed the wooden egg inside of it. Her powers reached the silver ring and pebble and raised the objects into the air above the cup.

The aura surrounding the objects increased exponentially in heat to a degree that the silver ring and pebble became a gray solution which then proceeded to drip onto the egg. Kaede's gaze never left the egg.

"Kagome are ye okay child?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"Shhhh! Do not break her concentration." Daisuke reprimanded.

Both were shocked when Kagome swallowed the egg completely whole and then collapsed.

"What did you do to her Daisuke?" Kaede said while trying to lift Kagome's limp body from the floor. Kaede continued to struggle with Kagome's body. Daisuke could only stare. He had found her. He finally found her. His happy tirade ended when he realized that by finding her he would inevitably bring about her destruction.

owHHosewnhgwrgr g


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the series Inuyasha, the creation belongs entirely to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Note: This chapter deals with an event that occurred in the past. It is not a flashback, merely a moment in time that is imperative part of the plot.

Chapter 3: The Escape

"_We should not have taken it! If we turn around now, we can put it back before anyone notices!" _

_ "Are you mad Ariadne? The second we step foot inside the castle, the king will have our heads!" The man said as he maneuvered his wife to their departure location._

_ "Just breathe honey. Relax it'll all go as promised. As long as you remember what I taught you, we'll all be fine." Marcus said trying to soothe his panicking wife. _

_ "Without a significant power source we won't make the jump let alone reach whatever damn destination you have in mind!" _

_ The sound of running soldiers could be heard in the distance. Marcus grabbed Ariadne's hands and kissed each of her palms. His eyes drifted to the bundle his wife had coddled in silken sheets between her arms. Marcus placed his hand on the egg his wife carried and exhaled deeply. He had taught his wife well but he knew for a fact that she would not be able to make the jump before the soldiers arrived. He needed to insure her safety and the only way to do that was to make sure that someone stalled the soldiers. _

_ "You'll have to jump first! I'll be right behind you!" Marcus let his aura surround that of his wife's in order to kick start her own abilities. _

_ "I will not leave without you!"Cried out Ariadne._

_ "You must! Remember why we're doing this!" Marcus said sternly as his gaze lingered on the forest that would soon be overcome with the presence of soldiers. If he continued to argue with his wife Marcus knew that none of them would make it off this world alive. He already resigned himself to the idea that he would give up his life to make sure that his wife reached the planet he was commissioned to research. His mood darkened when he began to realize that this would be the last moment he ever got to see his wife but he had no other choice. The creation he and his comrades had formed became something that his world was not prepared for. The war ravaging his world had only increased the need for weapons and unfortunately for Marcus he had engineered the perfect one._

_ In the blink of an eye, soldiers had encircled the couple and aimed their weapons._

_ "Relinquish the incubus immediately and extinguish your auras!"Commanded a soldier. _

_Marcus summoned his abilities and created a magnetic shield around his wife and himself._

"_Just go already!" Marcus screamed and concentrated his mind on the destination he knew would suit her needs. As the jump began to take hold, Ariadne watched as the shield her husband constructed wavered because of the amount of energy Marcus had released. Marcus gazed at the diminishing image of his wife as soldiers poured through the hole in his defenses. An intense feeling of pain bloomed in his chest as he realized that a soldier must have succeeded in hitting him. The pain and sadness that he saw on the disappearing image of his wife hurt him more than the wound he received. He closed his eyes. She would be safe. He had her sent her somewhere that his kind would never venture to, a place he had only dreamed of visiting. She would learn to be happy because only the planet Earth could offer her safety._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha. Now on with the story.

Chapter Four: The Abyss

The second she managed to get out of this dark abyss Kagome was going to smack that damn monk. One second she was commenting on the regularity of the objects placed on the table and before she knew, it all she could see was darkness. There was nothing around her, not even a speck of dust. Her throat felt like someone had made her drink lighter fluid and soon the burning feeling spread from her throat to her lungs and finally encompassed her chest. She had no sense of time or idea where she was. With nothing else to do or any clear motive in mind Kagome decided that all she could do was walk.

Kagome had been wandering around aimlessly when her attention was diverted to the sound of children laughing. She broke into a run desperate to see, hear, or meet anyone that could get her out of this hell. Kagome stopped when she saw what appeared to be the image of Souta and her running around the temple grounds. They were engaged in a game of tag and the childish version of Kagome was winning. Souta stopped running when he noticed how brilliantly the stars were shinning.

"Kagome look I see star!" remarked Souta. His eyes gleamed with childish wonder.

"Make a wish Souta." Kagome whispered as she too gazed at the stars.

"I wish I has a star" Souta whispered. He opened one eye then the other hoping to see a star between his small hands. He sighed when he realized that his wish had not come true.

"Here you go baby bro" whispered Kagome as she opened her palms to reveal a small beautiful star. Souta and the older form of Kagome gasped when they realized that Kagome did indeed have a star. She held out her hands so that Souta could see the star better.

"You made my wish come true!" Exclaimed Souta as he hugged his sister. Kagome laughed and hugged her brother back thoroughly extinguishing the image that Kagome had been watching.

Kagome sighed. That monk had probably given her some kind of hallucinogenic because she had no memory of anything like that occurring in her childhood. She wasn't even sure something like that could have possibly happened. Shaking her head and banishing any further thought on the subject Kagome decided to keep on walking. It seemed like hours before she heard any kind of sound. It was the sound of someone yelling Kikyo's name that surprised her. Kagome knew that voice, it was Inuyasha!

She ran as fast as her legs could take her and soon she was face to face with her best friend. Inuyasha was lying in a tree watching Kikyo pick herbs down below.

"Come on Kikyo ya know I need the jewel" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I shall do no such thing Inuyasha; I am its sole protector" Reprimanded Kikyo. Inuyasha scoffed and closed his eyes.

"Ya know I can just take it from ya wench" Inuyasha had jumped from his perch to crouch next to Kikyo. Kikyo looked up and smiled at Inuyasha. He blushed.

"I would have no choice but to use force to protect the Shikon no Tama from you" mumbled Kikyo. Kagome stared at the couple. This was the epitome of love. A man who wasn't really a man willing to change who he was in return for the affection of a woman who had never experienced any emotion except a deep sense of duty. The image seemed to skip time and Kagome was very aware of what would come next. She saw Naraku shift into the form of Inuyasha in order to deceive Kikyo and then Kikyo pinning Inuyasha to a tree in the forest that housed the well.

Kagome had shed tears for the couple whose love seemed like something straight out of Shakespeare. The image shrunk into itself and created another scene. A funeral procession was marching through Kaede's village. Kaede was a small child who was holding the hand of a trusted village woman. Upon a cot constructed out of hay, wood, and bits of kindling lay Kikyo. Her skin was pale and her cold hands held the jewel. The villagers had yet to move Kikyo's body to the center square where the body would be burned in honor of Kikyo's dying wish and all the work she had done to protect the village. Kaede had imparted a few heartfelt words to her sister's body and left the hut to give out the remaining funeral instructions.

What happened next caused Kagome to scream in surprise and slightly in fear. Kikyo's body had bolted upright.

"I cannot leave it on this plane" she whispered as she readied herself to proceed with the next step of her plan. A fierce blue aura surrounded the jewel and traveled up Kikyo's body. Soon two Kikyo's stood in the hut. However the second Kikyo had lifeless black eyes. Kagome, who had never seen a technique of this magnitude, was impressed that Kikyo not only knew how to do something like this but could also manipulate the power of Shikon no Tama. The original Kikyo pointed to the cot and her imitation moved to lie on the cot with a stillness that portrayed death. Kikyo left the hut through a back entrance and trekked to a small hut on the uninhabitable outskirts of the village that she had declared as 'unholy' to the people she guarded.

Kagome realized that although the Kikyo in this image sequence had not spoken a word, she was clearly able to hear her thoughts. With the wave of her hand Kikyo removed a sound and energy barrier that prevented a stray villager or demon from hearing or seeing what was occurring inside the hut. Inside the hut was a small makeshift crib that housed an even smaller female infant. Kikyo wrapped the infant in multiple blankets in order to keep out the winters chilling wind and proceeded to walk towards the forest that the locals had named after Inuyasha.

Kikyo found herself leaning against the Bone Eater's well. She did not have an endless supply of energy and she had borrowed enough energy from the jewel to learn that it did not grant a request without something in return. She placed the infant on her lap and held the jewel in her hands. In her mind she could see the price the jewel had set for lending its powers for the last time. The jewel would strip her of her powers and age her to the appearance of that of a middle aged woman well into her forties. Kikyo stifled a cry; this would be the second time she found herself leaving a loved one. There was nothing else she could do. She brought forth her power reserves and called upon the powers of the jewel to initiate the jump. Before her image completely shimmered out of existence, Kikyo smiled.

"Marcus was right."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter would not have been written and or posted today if not for the incessant rambles of my elf buddy/child, HelloxOlive who was morphed just like wonder woman.

P.S. This pertains to Kagome's grandfather: The anime never really gives him a specific age but it is clear to see that he has to be around 75-80 years old. In the scene that Kagome is witnessing her grandfather is in his early fifties.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from _Inuyasha._

Chapter 5: Lies in a Truth

Kagome gasped when she realized that the next image was of an area she was incredibly familiar with, it was the shrine she lived in. She smiled when she saw her grandfather albeit a few decades younger sweeping the shrine grounds. The oldest male of the Higurashi clan had just decided to take a break when an unnatural wind blew open the doors of the well house. He grabbed a few extra sutras from his pocket and hesitantly walked towards the well. His parents had told him stories of the well being used as a disposal site for demon bones back in the feudal era. While his cousins had simply laughed the stories off, he believed that these demons had to be real.

With that thought he arrived at the well house and peered into the dark abyss that was the well. He couldn't really see anything even with the daylight that was pouring into the house. He was beginning to believe that he had just imagined that occurrence when the sound of a tearful sniffle caught his attention. He walked deeper into the well house and discovered that hidden in a dark corner was a crying woman holding a small child. She was dressed in ancient miko robes and in her hands was an object he had only heard legends about. The woman had finally noticed him and tried to scout out for any possible exits.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The well house had remained closed for weeks after he had discovered that teenagers had turned it into a local after-hours hangout. How had the woman managed to get into the house without breaking the lock? If he could get her into the light to see her face maybe he would be able to identify her or ascertain if she needed medical assistance. Kagome watched the scene with interest. Her grandfather, who was constantly telling her stories, had never mentioned finding a woman in the well house. Could this woman be Kikyo? Like all of the people in the scenes that she witnessed in this abyss, she was able to hear the thoughts of her grandfather. Based on the observations her grandfather was making this woman could be none other than Kikyo. The clothing, the jewel, and the infant in her hands all matched the description of the Kikyo she had seen in the previous scene. However her thoughts were cut short when her grandfather spoke.

"Excuse me Miss are you in need of any help?" He asked while cautiously inching closer to the corner.

"I do not need your help I just made a simple miscalculation that's all" She mumbled as she rocked the infant in her arms.

"Miscalculation?" Mimicked Kagome's grandfather.

"Yes, I have not made it to my desired destination nor do I have any knowledge pertaining to this plane" Admitted the woman. The infant in her arms began to wail while the woman tried desperately to quiet her. He looked upon them with longing; this was how his daughter and granddaughter would have looked if they had survived the shrine fire. He shook his head, now was not the time to start reminiscing when the woman in front of him clearly needed his help.

"Do you have any family or friends that I can contact for you?

"No, I am alone" The woman mumbled.

"Do you have anywhere you can stay?" The woman nodded no. He sighed, his financial situation wasn't anything to brag about but he couldn't leave a defenseless woman out in the cold. She stepped forward into the light and met his eyes for the first time. Kagome gasped. This woman who she had assumed was Kikyo looked exactly like her mother. That was when Kagome remembered a small detail from the last scene she had witnessed. The jewel had aged Kikyo in exchange for its use.

"I know that accepting living arrangements from a stranger isn't something most people would do but I'm sure we can work something out. While I don't know who you are I do know that you are in need of help and if you were my daughter I would want someone to aid you too." He said.

"Thank you for your gracious offer but I cannot impose on you or your daughter."

"My...my daughter is no longer with us" He whispered.

"I am sorry. I too am familiar with the pain of loss" She answered.

"If my daughter were here, she would never allow me to let a woman in need go. How about we come up with an agreement? As you can see I'm not getting any younger and pretty soon I'm going to need someone to help me run the shrine and do some chores. You can live in the shrine in exchange for helping me with those things." The woman appeared to be considering his offer. In reality she had nowhere else to go and things in this plane didn't exactly appear to be as simple as they were in the feudal era.

"I accept your offer" She bowed and motioned for him to show her out of the well house.

"Hold on, what do they call you back where you're from?" He asked.

"Kikyo." She mumbled. "However that part of my life has come to a close."

"How about choosing a new name for a new beginning?" Offered Kagome's grandfather. She nodded. The snow had begun to fall around them and one snowflake landed on her hand. She smiled.

"You can call me Miyuki." Her grandfather smiled in return and led her into the main house to get out of the winter snow. Kagome fell to her knees at the sound of her mother's name. There was no way that Kikyo and her mother could be one in the same. She laughed, why was she getting so upset about this anyway? These images or scenes or whatever the hell they were weren't even real in the first place. She sighed. Was a moment of peace too much to ask for? The sound of another scene commencing answered her question for her. She got up and chose to follow the sounds, after all the only thing she could do in this abyss was walk.

The woman in the scene affirmed her suspicions that these had to be some kind of dream because she had never met a demon or human that looked like the woman she was seeing. The woman was wearing a thin shimmering dress made out of some unknown material. Her hair was pitch black and layered upon her head in an intricate design. However it was her face that captured Kagome's attention. The woman had bright purple eyes that were rimmed with three nodules that oddly enhanced her beauty. Upon her forehead were the same markings that Midoriko was rumored to have. Her ears were pointed and tipped in a metallic like substance. The woman was hysterical and screaming in a language Kagome had never heard of. As she continued to listen to the woman's screaming Kagome realized that if she focused her attention on the woman she could understand what the woman was saying.

"Marcus! How could you! You left me alone in this hell!" The woman continued to repeat over and over again. Although Kagome had no idea who Marcus was she got the feeling that he must have been someone the woman held dear to her heart. It seemed like hours had passed before the woman stopped her crying. She seemed to be examining something in her arms and Kagome wished that the woman would unveil what she was holding so she could have a better look. Suddenly beams of light began to emerge from the bundle until the woman had removed the silk to hold the object a distance away from her.

It was an egg, an egg that was decorated with an interesting menagerie of colors that Kagome had never seen. A shiver went up her spine when she sensed the ridiculous amount of energy that seeped from the egg. It appeared that she wasn't the only miko who had sensed the surplus of energy. Kikyo had entered the clearing and aimed her holy arrow at the strange woman.

"You would be wise to leave the perimeters of my village demon" Sneered Kikyo. The woman clutched the egg to her chest and called forth her own powers to surround her and perhaps scare the Earth creature away.

"I will not warn you" Started Kikyo but was interrupted by the new spike of energy that flowed from the egg. Kikyo's eyes narrowed. This demon was powerful and her offspring was releasing ludicrous amounts of energy. This demon was dangerous and she was not leaving the clearing alive. Kikyo fired an arrow at the demon's offspring which the demon promptly deflected.

"I mean you no harm earth creature" The demon said.

"You expect me to believe the words of a filthy demon" With that said Kikyo launched at the demon with an attack that consisted of multiple arrows. After the arrows had failed to miss their target, Kikyo unleashed powerful bursts of her reiki, one burst had successfully hit the egg causing a piece of the shell to fall off. The demoness was enraged and with the wave of her hand had Kikyo helpless in the air. Kikyo struggled with the invisible force that seemed to have her levitating in the air. She smirked; she was not completely helpless; she gathered all the energy in her reserves to deliver what she hoped would be the final blow. The demoness had been preparing to dodge the energy when Kikyo manipulated her reiki to swerve and target the egg. The demoness gasped and looked like she wanted to get the egg to safety but before she could blink the attack had hit.

Kagome waited anxiously for the smoke to clear. From what she had heard from Inuyasha, Kikyo was supposed to be an exemplarily miko but she also could not believe that Kikyo would be so cruel and underhanded as to attack the offspring of the woman. The smoke cleared and Kikyo was struggling to get up from the dirt. The woman was checking the egg over and it was surprisingly intact.

"How could that thing have absorbed my energy? _What is that thing?_" Yelled Kikyo. The strange woman did nothing but stare at Kikyo. This woman was a danger to the egg and appeared to have enough energy to distract her from her mission. She was an enemy and she had to be terminated. She knew that Marcus would not be approve of her decision but if she wanted to continue to live on this planet she had to extinguish this threat. The woman walked towards the bow and arrows that had been discarded during the fight and aimed an arrow at the Earth creature.

"I apologize but this is necessary" Said the woman. Kikyo had only hatred in her eyes.

"My people will avenge me demon, they will tear you limb from limb and your child will burn in our holy energy! You'll both burn!" The arrow hit her chest with a thud and all was silent. The woman walked towards Kikyo's body and closed her open eyes. The death of this woman was not in vain. During their battle she had observed that while their energies were different in skill they were the same in color. She had read some of Marcus' observations, the people of this plane placed individuals with powers on a higher pedestal than others. Assuming the identity of this woman would be simple. She could protect the egg and simultaneously learn and observe her environment. Energy flowed around the woman and soon her body changed into that of Kikyo.

The woman who had taken on the appearance of Kikyo picked up Kikyo's body and deposited it in a conveniently placed well. While she felt guilty that she was not able to properly burry the woman she knew that protecting this egg was her only real priority. Kagome stood with a stillness that betrayed her usual clumsiness. This woman had just killed Kikyo. Her mind continued to race as she processed the facts that this scene revealed. That meant that the Kikyo in the previous scene was the strange woman with the egg. But where was the infant that the imposter Kikyo had been carrying and where was Inuyasha?

Her head throbbed with the implications of these scenes. Suddenly the black floor under Kagome's feet collapsed and the dark abyss that consumed her was replaced by the face of Kaede. Kagome blinked and sat up.

"Please tell me I'm awake" Kagome whined. Kaede wiped her brow with a damp cloth.

"Ye have been sleeping for seven nights Kagome" Answered Kaede.

"What?!"

"The others have arrived from their mission the night after Daisuke arrived. They have been waiting to see ye. They were worried about ye health."

"I think that monk did something to my tea Kaede"

"I did no such thing Kagome! You have merely begun you're awakening" Said Daisuke Gleefully.

"My what? Listen monk if you don't start explaining things right now Naraku is going to be the least of you problems"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit form Inuyasha. All rights to Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Note: I promised myself that if and when I write a fanfiction I would never be one of those authors that took forever to update and I apologize for that late update. Heres the next installment. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Owner.

Daisuke chuckled. Although he had been warned about the Kagome's personality, seeing it up close like this was even better. However, Kagome was right. He owed her answers, and in exchange she would help him fill in the gaps. Only then would he be able to fully awaken her. A sudden commotion was heard outside and Kaede shook her head.

"Sango and Miroku have been holding Inuyasha back. He is convinced the Daisuke had something to do with ye illness."

"Why didn't you let them enter Kaede?" Instead of allowing Kaede to reply Daisuke decided that now would be a good time to start providing answers.

"While I came here with the task of testing you I have never actually seen the phenomenon in action. I did not know how your powers would react while in the presence of your comrades." Kaede nodded as if to confirm the validity of his statement and then got up to allow the others entry into the hut.

A ball of fur raced across the room and knocked into Kagome's body followed by Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Kagome laughed as she smoothed over Shippo's wild hair.

"Are you feeling better Kagome-san?" Miroku asked as he eyed the man in the bright silk robes. Shippo sniffed Kagome and smiled happily when all he smelled was her usual scent.

"She smells fine to me" He announced to the rest of the group. Sango made her way to Kagome and hugged her. She had been worried when Kaede informed them about Kagome's unnatural sleep. Their reunion was cut short when Inuyasha drew Tetsuaiga.

"I just know this fucking bastard did something to Kagome" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Now Now Inuyasha, there's no need to attack a man we do not know" Reasoned Miroku. Daisuke laughed.

Kagome felt her eye twitch. She had just woken up from what she could only describe as a set of bizarre dreams and no she had to deal with diffusing the violent time bomb that was Inuyasha. She sighed, there was only when way to effectively shut Inuyasha up.

"Sit!" The magical ties that bound Inuyasha dragged him face first into the pile of herbs that Kaede had stored. Mumbled curses were heard from the plant covered Inuyasha. Kaede choose that moment of silence to introduce Daisuke to the rest of the group and explained the course of events that led to Kagome's sleep.

"So what exactly is supposed to occur during this awakening?" Miroku's question caused all of the occupants of the hut to turn to Daisuke.

"The first step has been taken. I know that Kagome is the individual I have been looking for because of the reaction she had to the elements. Her sudden hibernation was unexpected but I believe that she was meant to fall into that deep slumber. The elements were intended to trigger causes in the body of the chosen one. The things that she dreamed of must hold some form of importance; why else would she suddenly sleep?"

"Child are ye able to recall what ye dreamed of?" Kagome nodded but before she began to recount her dreams Daisuke interrupted her.

"My abilities allow me to interpret and guide the awakening. May I try my hand at making the process of interpreting your dreams easier for you Kagome?" Without waiting for her response, he quickly closed the gap between them and kissed Kagome. A series of gasps and a string of awful curses were heard but they were abruptly quieted when a deep violet light began to pulse around both Daisuke and Kagome. Daisuke lifted his sleeve. The markings in his arm began to lift from his very skin and drift into the air to create a play-by-play of the scenes Kagome had seen in her dreams. When they reached the scene involving Kikyo and the mysterious demon, Kaede gasped.

"Ye are certain ye dreamed of this Kagome?" Kagome nodded. She didn't understand why Kaede was so shocked; these scenes were just the making of her own mind.

"I remember this day. That bow was one that I had crafted for my sister. After giving it to her I sensed a demon of great power. She was different when she returned from the battle. I asked her how the bow handled and she replied that it handled just like it did every other day. I never thought much of the moment but now—

"Shut up Kaede! It's obvious you're goin' senile! There's no way some bitch demon killed Kikyo and replaced her. It just doesn't make sense" Raved Inuyasha. Daisuke cleared his throat.

"I believe that I can provide some insight and I also owe your comrade answers. I live in a world that has nearly destroyed itself with war. Prisoners of war were sent to dwell on a dark barren planet as penance for their crimes. They were forced to construct the very buildings meant for their own containment. That was when a lone man first made contact with the Rebirth element. The element radiated light in a planet that had none. The prisoners flocked around the source of light and it soon became a monument on the dreadful planet. However things soon changed. Weeks after the prisoners made contact with the material they began to experience physical changes. They gained great amounts of powers and used those same powers to overthrow the small military force that was stationed on the planet to maintain order. Word of the massacre reached our main planet and large groups of soldiers were dispatched to harvest the material and eliminate the prisoners. The soldiers managed to gather the Rebirth material as the prisoners called it and killed them with toxic gas. Not all of the prisoners were killed; one of the most powerful prisoners was taken to our main planet in order for our government to study the strength the prisoners had gained. The government was overjoyed at the results of their research. The men that were exposed to the rebirth material could not age, were not susceptible to illness, and healed faster than the average man."

"What you are describing sounds a lot like a demon Daisuke-san" Stated Miroku. Daisuke nodded but continued with his tale

"My government decided that a mass integration of this material was the best route for my people. However there were citizens who boycotted the unnatural abilities this element created—

"Why would anyone advocate against something that seemed to help your people?" Questioned Kagome.

"Before my planet discovered the Rebirth element we were known as a species of magic users as you world would call it. The war consuming our planet was between the two main groups of magic users, the Auspices and the Invokers. These two clans fought tooth and nail for an ancient artifact native to my planet that produces its own medeis." Daisuke stopped speaking when he noticed the confused looks surrounding him and thought of a simpler way to explain this concept to Kagome's comrades.

"On this world you have ordinary humans and yet you have holy men and women who are weak like humans but have abilities that most of your people do not. It is the constant flow of energy in our bodies that keeps us alive but your priests, priestesses, witches, and sorcerers have another type of energy that gives them the ability to have these powers. Think of medeis as the type of energy that grants these powers."

Kagome laughed inwardly. It seemed like Daisuke and his people had a Shikon jewel of their own to deal with. Daisuke sent her a pointed glance.

"The Medeis stone is nothing like the Shikon jewel!" He stated firmly.

Kagome gapped. "How did you know what I was thinking?" The occupants of the hut turned to Daisuke also equally interested in knowing how he was able to sense Kagome's thoughts.

"Simple. I took the liberty of binding myself to you"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from _Inuyasha. _Now on with the show!

Author's Note: This story is rated M for the wonderfully colorful adjectives the characters in this story will use. I decided to post this chapter to make up for my lack of updating.

Chapter 7: The Binding

"Did this Fucker just say what I think he just said" Yelled Inuyasha. Kagome was actually surprised that Inuyasha had stayed that quiet throughout Daisuke's speech. However she was more than curious to know how Daisuke had been able to know exactly what she was thinking. In a way she could feel his aura lurking around her body and that didn't exactly sit well with her.

"When I kissed Kagome to gain access to her dreams I also gained access to her thoughts. The pull of the medeis in her body made the connection even stronger. I apologize if I invaded your privacy but it was not my intention to bind us that deeply." Daisuke bowed his head as he knew was customary when one was apologizing to another on this world.

"It's okay Daisuke really, there's no need to bow. I would however like to hear more about these clans you were talking about" Daisuke smiled and continued on with his story.

"One of the clans, the Auspices were notorious for their powers of sight but were also known for their desire to wreak havoc by plaguing our government with misleading information and visions. The Invokers had a variety of different powers but none were gifted with sight. Both of these clans wanted the artifact in order to increase the strength of their own clan. Our King came from a long line of Invokers but sought to bring peace between the clans so he called upon Marcus to study the artifact in order to successfully divide its power among the members of each clan. However, the King's council had a completely different idea. They wanted the element to belong solely to the Auspices. Our government began to crumble under the strife created by the artifact. That was when Marcus did the unthinkable, he destroyed the artifact. Both clans were in an uproar and demanded that Marcus be executed. To appease the council and save his friend the King banished Marcus to a planet that was worse than death."

"Is this Marcus the same one from my dreams?"

"Marcus was also the prisoner who discovered the rebirth element and the man who compromised the King's daughter" Daisuke said.

"Compromised?" Miroku sent a leer in Sango's direction and raised his eyebrows up and down. Kagome blushed and Sango was quick to punish the monk for his crude actions.

"So Marcus discovered this Rebirth stuff and was taken back to your planet to be studied. Do the clans you mentioned have anything to do with the protestors who were against it" Asked Kagome.

"Marcus was a powerful Auspice but the studies conducted on him revealed that he no longer had the power of sight. Controversy broke out about whether integrating this element was worth the risk of losing our medeis. The King decided that immortality was more important than magical abilities and decimated the protest. Everyone including the members of the protest groups were forced to accept the doses of rebirth material. However the rebirth material had another consequence on our people. We became sterile. Our numbers decreased dramatically. The children and elderly that we exposed to the rebirth element rapidly deteriorated. We soon learned that the rebirth element was exceedingly unstable when taken off its own planet. Our population dropped from thousands to about two hundred. Only the strongest of us survived until Marcus began to create a solution—

"Your King sounds like an idiot" Huffed Inuyasha. Daisuke ignored the fierce sense of loyalty that urged him to protect the name of his King but settled on glaring on Inuyasha instead.

"It was said that Marcus was creating a mechanism that would host our offspring until the females of our planet would be able to carry the infants to term. When I was young I had the good fortune of seeing this mechanism and I am astounded to say that it looked exactly like the egg in Kagome-san's dream."

"But if this egg solved all the problems your people were having why would Marcus just take it and run?"

"The egg was just a prototype, a practice run if you will and Marcus left out one crucial detail about the egg's inner workings. It ran off a combination of the medeis artifact and the rest of the Rebirth element. It seemed that Marcus had never really destroyed the artifact to begin with. Marcus tried to keep those details hidden but word soon reached the council. They demanded that the mechanism be destroyed so that the medeis artifact could be used by the clans. Seeing your dream makes the rest of the story clearer." Daisuke brought up the segment of Kagome's dream in which Marcus was running with Ariadne.

"I always questioned why he took Ariadne with him. Being the King's daughter she would have been safer in the castle. The council never would have been able to harm her. Unless—

"Unless what! Out with it ya damn monk!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"He was using the mechanism. The egg was carrying their child but that would have been impossible. Our people have not had a live birth in centuries!"


End file.
